The Dark Plague
by GothicaStarDust
Summary: Two peaceful years have passed since the defeat of Malefor,Spyro and Cynder are courting and everything if safe, but then two mysterious dark dragons who are the celestial brothers sun and moon come into the picture; they talk of an unknown darkness spreading through the realms;can Spyro and Cynder save the day?Or is this too great of an evil?My OC's included in this! Terrordor/OC
1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly two years since the defeat of Malefor, Ignitus's death was a tragedy but they made due, Spyro and Cynder in the time they had; confessed their feelings to each other and were happily courting. Sparx had found himself a dragonfly who hardly acknowledged him but he flirted with her anyway which resulted in him getting punched pretty hard.

Spyro and Cynder sat in a field, they looked up at the clouds pointing out shapes and animals; Cynder smiled and giggled at the ones Spyro found. They enjoyed each other's company, and loved each other deeply, without Spyro Cynder would still be in the darkness, but because of her purple savior she was brought into the light once more.

"I've never done this sort of thing before "she said with a happy sigh.

Spyro looked at her astonished, "really? "He asked with shock. "Well there's a first time for everything huh? "He said, she giggled and agreed with a subtle yes.

"Spyro, do you think we should, you know kick things up a notch? "She asked, his eyes went wide for a moment.

"What do you mean? "He asked.

"I mean, us, our relationship, I think we should you know upgrade to another level "she said.

Spyro who was awestruck opened his mouth to answer when Sparx came barreling towards them with a serious expression on his face, "Sparx what is it? "Spyro asked, his amethyst eyes glimmering in the sunshine with interest.

"It's the guardians…they…told me to come…get you "he gasped between breaths holding a hand to his chest.

"What? Why? "Cynder asked worriedly, "can't we go five days without a terror rising? "Cynder asked.

"I don't know if it's terror rising but they seemed pretty serious "he said, the two young dragons looked at each other and flew off, Sparx following behind them. They flew for a few minutes before reaching the Grotto, which is where they resided now with the guardians since Warfang is back in shape, when they landed on the balcony that served as an entrance they walked into the room where the guardians were.

Once inside they looked around to see Terrordor, Volteer, Cyril, the new fire guardian Ashia; but then they saw two male dragons with dark scales; one with green eyes, and one with fiery eyes who was slightly taller than the other. Spyro and Cynder made their way farther into the room sitting next to Terrordor. Cynder examined the dragons more closely.

The taller one had bright fiery snake eyes that constantly glowed, he had snow white horns that curved up like Cynder's, three spikes of the same on his face, a spike on the edge of his snout; he had three blood red spikes on the back of his neck wing membranes and plates of the same color and he had dark raven black scales. He had a tail blade and wing blades; and he had markings in the form of three arrows pointing down, the outside ones curving inward towards the middle one; he was magnificently muscular but also slender. And he wore a spikes wrist band around his right wrist and a spiked collar around his neck with had three slash scars under it.

The second one was slightly smaller, he had almost lime green snake eyes as well; but his didn't glow; he had white horns that curved down at the end instead of up, they were like Cynder's as well but upside down, he had five spikes that were short but they framed his jawline; he had a single spike on the top and bottom of his snout at the end. He had long thin white spikes that ran from head to tail, his tail had spikes that branched out and a sharpened tail blade, he had dark grey wing membranes and plates, his scales were black but a little lighter than the other one; he was also slender and muscled, he had spiked on his wing thumbs, and had the same markings the other one had on his shoulder.

From what Cynder had gathered they were both of the same race of dragon, she looked to Spyro who was also curious as was she. Terrordor introduced them.

"Spyro, Cynder this is King Peter "He motioned to the green eyed one who bowed his head in respect, "and King Nero "he motioned to the second one who glared at them all, Cynder could tell he was not a happy camper. "These two Kings have journeyed from far away seeking help, and they should be shown the up most respect "he said, Cynder and Spyro looked to him, the way he said it made them even more concerned. "These two Kings are the two most powerful dragons in all the realms, they are the sun and moon kings "he said, Cynder and Spyro's eyes widened in astonishment; sun and moon kings.

"What do you mean? "Spyro asked.

"These are the celestial brothers, their dragon gods none the less, divinities; powerful kings more powerful than yourself Spyro "Volteer said, Cyril had to shush him before he began a lecture.

"Nero is the Lunar King, he raises the moon to begin the night, he controls the entire universe, while his younger brother Peter, controls the day raising the sun to begin the dawn "Cyril explained further.

"But wait, I thought there were no other kingdoms around here? "Spyro said confusingly.

"Yes Spyro but they are not from out realm; do you remember convexity? "Terrordor asked.

"Yeah, it served as not only the dark master's prison but an airlock "Spyro said.

"Yes an airlock from the dark realms beyond, that's where there from "Terrordor said. "They are from Twilight, the largest dark realm, it is larger than ours, and it has been unbalanced by a dark force lurking there; we believe that this force is stronger than Malefor "He finished with a sigh of despair, Cynder looked to Nero who casted a glance when noticing her staring. He gave her a, what do you want look? Which made her turn away, Peter looked like the kinder one out of the two of them.

"I came here with King Nero here to warn you that this danger is very powerful, and it is taking one realm at a time, we came here seeking help before more realms suffer the same fate "Peter said, his voice was kind and young. He was defiantly around Cynder and Spyro's age but a little older.

"I see, what problems have you had? "Cyril asked.

"Well, it seems to be targeting huge kingdoms that provide supplies like food, clothing, weapons, and other items of such importance, the kingdoms it's taken control of is my brother and I's birth home Agrabar, which I rule over, and it has taken neighboring kingdoms, as well as ones overseas like Coventry which is Nero's kingdom of the night "Peter explained further, "every kingdom suffers differently, no kingdom has the same problem happening, what are the problems that have been occurring in Conventry? "He asked his older brother.

Nero looked to him then back at the group, "my kingdom is suffering with our livestock that we have with the farms, they are dropping dead with no reason to be sick in anyway, and the air qualities have become unbearable to where my subjects are leaving on ships to find better air to breathe "his voice was also gentle, smooth, and dark, with a velvety young tone to it; it made Cynder feel safe for some reason; like nothing can hurt her.

"That's not the only thing either is it? "Peter asked.

"Because of our celestial powers we each control a season "Nero began, "my brother controls the summer and spring, and I control the winter and autumn, my winters have been tampered with to wear I can't even make it cool down, and his summer won't stay warm at all "

"Also sicknesses have spread throughout the kingdoms killing dozens of innocent people, men, women, children, of all races species and creature "he said.

"We don't know what's causing it but it grows more dangerous each day "Nero said.

Cynder and Spyro were speechless, they watched the older dragons discussing things between themselves quietly; Terrordor looked to Spyro and Cynder. "Since you two will be in town for a while, let's say we have a little break after dinner we will be able to bring the two saviors into the action "Terrordor said, Peter nodded with a kind smile.

"Sounds good to me "Peter looked to his brother, "and you? "He asked.

Nero only huffed and walked off, "excuse me "he said as he left the room, they noticed a dragon at the door with silver armor on, he had red eyes and he seemed to be the same race as the two kings, he had a crescent moon with a star symbol on his armor. Cynder assumed with the rest that he was a lunar royal guard; and the way Nero had stormed off was because the guard had something important to tell him. Nero disappeared out the door slamming it behind him, Ashia looked to Peter with a smile.

"Why is it that when I look in his eyes I see hate, anger, sadness, and evil? "She asked, evil caught Cynder and Spyro's attention ASAP.

Peter sighed and looked to the closed door, "he's been through a lot in his life, he lost his wife and child; our father was murdered by our rogue uncle, and out sister was killed just recently; and not to mention the other stuff he's been through "Peter said, "I can't even speak of it "he said shaking his head sorrowfully.

Cynder spoke up, "what do you mean can't speak of it? "She asked.

Peter stared at Cynder for a moment and his eyes went wide, "your lady Cynder aren't you? "He asked.

She looked at him regretfully, "yes I'm not proud of the things I've done, I suppose you think I'm and evil beast as well "she said lowering her head, Peter walked towards her putting a wing behind her back she looked up into his bright green eyes.

"Young lady, I think nothing of the sort, my race is never a judgmental one miss "he said with kind and sincere eyes. "I was going to say that you and my enraged brother have a lot in common, more than you know "Peter said then a guard of his own with golden armor and a sun symbol came to the door and informed him about another occurrence in the kingdom. "I'll be back before the dinner guardians I have to take care of something "he said, they nodded in acceptance and bid him goodbye.

"If you don't mind what kind of race of dragon are you? "She asked, the first thought she had was shadow dragon.

"My brother and I are a rare race of dark fire dragon, the Deimos Dark dragons, an ancient species that are as old as time itself "he said before disappearing.


	2. Dinner and a Mission

Spyro and Cynder spent the rest of the evening talking and snuggling with one another, dinner would start soon; and Cynder still had so many questions to ask the two kings. She looked up at Spyro whose head rested atop hers, she felt his wings around her and smiled at the thought she had someone to protect her after all these ears of being alone. Sparx was over by the other dragonfly, she was a lighter yellow Sparx and had swirl markings under her eyes that curved upwards; her eyes were a rich brown. Sparx was trying to flirt, and he had said something that had offended her because she slapped him and fluttered off steaming; he fluttered over to Spyro and rested on one of his golden horns.

"Ah man I'm in love "he sighed, he looked down at them and smiled, "and I'm not the only one; me and my bro two guys in love "he said.

"Yes, but only one succeeded in winning the heart of their girl, "Cynder purred pressing her snout into Spyro's neck; he sighed with joy and gave her a lick on the cheek causing a blush to rise. The two sat there for a moment looking into each other's eyes, but then Cynder became restless.

"I'm going to go take a little walk "she said, Spyro seemed concerned a little but brushed it off, it was Cynder after all; she pretty much liked being off on her own sometimes.

Cynder flew out of the temple and landed in a clearing in the forest, she walked through the moonlit canopies, and enjoyed the coolness of night, she then remembered that one king, King Nero. He had pretty much ran the night all this time, if watches over it then he very well knows who she is; and what she's done. So many thoughts raced through her head that would explain the glare he gave her, and the way he avoided her as if he was disgusted by her. But oddly enough she didn't know why she even cared about that dragon and what he thought, according to his brother he had been through a lot of losses with family dear to him, so he was bound to have resentment against society. Cynder still couldn't shake the feeling that he had something held against her, and she thought he looked familiar, like she had seen him before. His voice bringing her safety, his looks that he gave her seemed to be looks of disappointment, what it was about Nero that interested her so much.

As she was walking and lost in thought she completely forgot about dinner, she immediately turned back towards the temple, as she was nearing the temple a light caught her eye it was just the dragonfly Sparx was courting, she was storming out of her tree home again, Sparx right behind her pleading to give him a chance. She sighed shaking her head and turned to go back on her route when she hit someone; she fell backwards only to look into the green eyes of King Peter. She was a little embarrassed for running into him but brushed it off, he offered her a paw to help her up; once she was on her feet she apologized then looking to the right of Peter she saw Nero. He held the same look of hatred in his hellfire eyes, she looked to Peter who spoke up.

"It seems we're all a little late to dinner huh? "He asked, Cynder nodded, Nero snorted letting puffs of smoke escape his nostrils as he spread his wings and with a powerful flap he fly off towards the balcony to the temple. Cynder flew with Peter; both landed at the same time and they were met by the guardians all of them sat down at a table with cushions for seats.

Terrordor and Ashia were the last ones in, he had his wing over the fire dragonesses back affectionately looking her in the eyes. Ashia counted out the members but one was missing; she was quite confused as well as the others "where is King Nero? "She asked, Peter looked around.

"We just saw him fly up here "Cynder said, he was a very mysterious dragon indeed.

They all thought the same thought, he was hungry and clearly didn't want to be disturbed, they all chatted until the food arrived; they dug in on their delicious food cooked by the moles in honor of the two kings. Only one in particular was not fond of having a meal thrown for him, they didn't know where he had gone, but hoped he would show up at the meeting after dinner.

Nero walked through the forest and came to a forest clearing, a water fall sat to one side and the rocks piled their way up a mountain side. He looked around more, fireflies, glowing plants, and the ground was damp from the water of the nearby pond; he glanced around once more. A voice was heard behind him; the same guard appeared who had come by earlier; he held a scroll in his claws handing to Nero as he bowed respectfully to the King of the Night. Nero read the letter it was from the Grand Council back in Twilight; Nero longed to be back home in his own realm, to see his mate and children. He had remarried now and was a happy husband and father, he had a beautiful wife, and three adorable children. She read the letter he and Peter were to report back as soon as they return home; he growled and burned the scroll in his own paw as his paw glowed with black and clue flames.

"Tell the Council that we'll have the news back to them as fast as we can, and not to rush us "Nero said.

The guard bowed and took flight towards the brightest star to the right of the moon, in a flash the dragon was gone. Nero looked back in the direction of the temple, and with a sigh he went back to it.

"Peter please can you tell us more about Nero? "Ashia asked, she was determined to find out exactly the kind of guy the moon was.

"Well, he keeps to himself a lot, doesn't talk much unless needed, and when he speak everyone listens, my brother is very wise and takes a lot of his personality and well lots of everything with him resembles our father "Peter said.

"So what was your father like? "Cynder asked, also curious.

"Our father, Osiris, was a great leader; the best king Agrabar ever knew, he was wise, fair, and loved by all, he put the family and kingdom before himself and would only do what's best for the kingdom and for us, he used to sing our younger sister Arianna a lunar lullaby before she went to bed, she couldn't go to sleep without hearing it "Peter said smiling at the thought if his father and sister.

"And Nero shares those qualities yes? "Ashia asked.

"Yes he does, most people thought; because of what happened to him he would be evil and hate everyone but he protects his family and his empire "Peter finished.

As everyone was still far from done eating their meal they felt a dark presence in the room and looked to see Nero come in and sit down. Ashia smiled kindly at the dark dragon who returned her smile with a subtle smirk, Peter was asked many questions. And they bombarded Nero with questions which he gave simple and not in depth answers too. After they were done eating they began talking over the plans for the safety of the realms; and Terrordor had suggested that Spyro and Cynder return to Twilight with Nero and Peter. Cynder was uncertain about this, a new realm with dragon races unknown to them; what would they think of them?

"So it's settled, when Nero and Peter leave for Twilight you two shall go with them, the fate of the realms is your paws once more Spyro, and if it wasn't for Cynder by your side we wouldn't be able to send you. "Terrordor said smiling, "is that alright with you your majesties? "He asked, Peter nodded.

"Fine with me "Peter said.

"That's fine "Nero said.

**Authors Note: The characters, Nero, Ruby, Peter, Ashia, the female dragonfly, the realm Twilight and the kingdoms Agrabar and Coventry belong to me. ^^ Please R&R, and follow me please if you like the story that is **


End file.
